nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Cidade das Sombras
Cidade das Sombras (meaning City of Shadows in Portuguese) is the 3rd map of the A Rude Awakening series and the 23rd of Icestormshadow's Maps. It is made and owned by Icestormshadow Story The Second Orb was in a underground section of Brazil's most populated city, São Paulo, they then possessed four people to get down to a secret passage with the possessed bodies, they then sent the Jackal Prince to scout ahead, he came back and told them that the Apothicons were almost there, and the Primis wasted no time in getting up and getting there as fast as they they could, they then hijacked a Parasite and flew up After getting in, they then were spotted by new Apothicon units known as Soul Seekers, they then fried them using Nikolai's Flame powers, they then began fighting the other Apothicons, and possessed a few and escaped up the stairs of the tower before the the Apothicons noticed, they then fought through more and possessed others to throw them off When they got to the top, they saw the orb was gone, and a portal closing, and they couldn't get to it in time, so they lost the second Shadow Orb to the Apothicons. They they then heard shrieks of pain and went down to where they were, and found the Apothicons torturing several Shadows, they then saw a corrupted elemental, who seemed to be leading them, they then killed the Apothicons, and released the Shadows The Shadows then nodded and then the leader spoke Telepathically and said that he was Icestormshadow, and that he fought against Shadowstorm, and failed, The Primis then nodded, noting the sad and defeated tone, Richtofen then spoke up and stated that the Apothicon bodies were temporary, and they would get them to the surface. Layout Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Flame Column (Nikolai) * Ethereal Sword (Takeo) * RFMG (Dempsey) * Lightning Arc (Richtofen) * Jackel Launcher ("Jackal Prince") LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Perks * Juggernog (Doubles Max HP) Points * Deft Cola (Reload Faster, Build Faster, and get increased melee speed) points * Run Smoothie (Run 50% faster when an Enemy is up to 5 meters behind you) points * Electric Burst (when you reload you unleash a Electric burst, damaging Enemies around you) points * Stone Cold Soda (When you stand still for 5 seconds, you gain 1.5 Max HP) points * Quick Revive (You half time it takes to revive someone) points * Quick Fiery Juice (Your fire rate is doubled) points * Twin Bullets (Your damage is multiplied by 1.7) points * Force Shield (You Gain a shield that lasts for 6 hits total) points * Slasher Drink (You do 4x damage with melee weapons) points * Headshot Bot (when you aim, you target the nearest Zombie's Head) points Trivia Category:Icestormshadow Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:A Rude Awakening Category:Carnage Expansion Category:Mystic War Category:Maps